Recent imaging devices such as consumer digital still cameras, video cameras, and cameras built in mobile phones are becoming more and more sophisticated in functionality. Accordingly, various types of models are now available at low prices, including imaging devices that support a high level of photography such as high-speed continuous shooting in addition to recording of high-quality images such as photos and video, imaging devices that automatically add meta information such as the positional information of photographing locations and the names of people in photos and video, imaging devices that have a network connecting function and upload captured photos directly to servers on networks from the imaging devices, and the like. With trends toward higher definition imaging devices and improvements in digital processing techniques, content processing methods, which are performed by digital techniques such as zoom-in and zoom-out processing and focus processing through touch operations on a capture/display screen provided with a touch panel, in addition to conventional zoom-in and zoom-out processing of the shooting angle of view through physical control by an optical lens mechanism, have been developed for the user's convenience and are now becoming mature. Furthermore, a content processing method for zooming in a selected area to view with a double-tap operation or a pinch-out operation (an operation of touching the screen with two fingers and moving the two fingers away from each other) on the display screen for viewing and editing is also getting widely used in the processing of viewing and editing of the stored content.
Also, content processing methods for providing a less novice and more professional level of finishing in content processing such as image-capturing, viewing and editing in a more convenient, easy and reliable manner have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 to 3).